1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a display apparatus and more particularly to a display apparatus having a diffractive optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an image display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, an OLED display device and an electronic paper display device, etc. The liquid crystal display device is a non-self-luminous display device, and thus usually needs a backlight source for generating light that entering the liquid crystal display panel with a uniform plane profile through an optical film such as a diffusion film, a brightener film, etc, for displaying an image.
J.P. patent application number 2003-302954, entitled “SPATIAL OPTICAL MODULATOR, AND PROJECTOR”, has disclosed a projector having a projection image of high contrast, at low cost and with a simple construction. An spatial optical modulator having a pair of counter substrate and a TFT substrate and a liquid crystal interposed between the counter substrate and the TFT substrate and modulating incident light from the counter substrate side according to an image signal to emit the modulated light from the TFT substrate side has a wedge prism deflecting incident light to the light emission side of the TFT substrate.
EP. patent publication number 0567995A1, entitled “Image display apparatus”, has disclosed an image display apparatus includes an image display device such as, a liquid crystal display panel having a plurality of dot-shaped picture elements arranged in a two-dimensional pattern, and a diffraction grating disposed on an optical path through which imagewise rays of light emerging front the device travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,612, entitled “Projection screen apparatus including holographic optical element”, has disclosed a screen apparatus includes a holographic optical element and a diffuser. In operation, the holographic optical element receives image light from an image engine or projector and redirects the image light to the diffuser for scattering. The holographic optical element can be designed to substantially collimate, converge, or diverge the image light.
A twisted nematic (TN) or a super twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal display device are types of the display devices usually used. Although this kind of the liquid crystal display device has advantage in price, the viewing angle of which is smaller than that of a ordinary wide viewing angle liquid crystal display device, such as a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display device, an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display device, a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display device, etc.
The viewing angle means an angle range in which the display device can display an image quality of which is in a standard range. For example, for a general desktop liquid crystal display device, the main viewing angle is a front view. Therefore, for designers, the display device is designed according to the front view mainly since the optical effect would be affect due to the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecule. Therefore, an observer would find images of different colors and brightness with different oblique s to the liquid crystal display device. At the same time, the image difference increases as the viewing angle increases. Among the liquid crystal display devices usually used, the TN liquid crystal display device has the worst condition. For a TN liquid crystal display device without using any compensating element for viewing angle, usually, an image observed from the side viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device has problems such as serious contrast decreasing (to lower than 10), gray level reversion degrees, etc.
Therefore, a display apparatus for improving image quality problems such as contrast, gray level reversion, etc is need.